


If You Give a God a Brother

by jessgrabo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrabo/pseuds/jessgrabo
Summary: Loki learns that Thor isn't better at everything.





	If You Give a God a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Childhood days of Thor and Loki on Asgard  
Brief mention on Odin and Frigga  
Touches on parent favoritism??  
No Hela

Coming upon his favorite place in the entire castle, Loki politely waved at the librarian, before beelining towards his hidden alcove. A small tunnel, partially collapsed, hidden by some well placed book shelves. While the tunnel itself was closed off, mainly due to the princes’ love of exploring and eating treats before feasts. The young boy ran his pale fingers along the intricate bindings, occasionally adding a book to his arms while humming an old Asgardian lullaby under his breath. Mother used to sing it to the brothers as babies, now, as young warriors in training, the singing was less frequent as father kept the princes busy.

Winding his way to the back corner of the library, the raven haired boy freezes when sounds come out from his intended destination. Loki quietly places his books on a nearby table, and inches closer to the bookshelf hiding the collapsed secret passageway. Placing an ear against the wood, Loki is shocked at what he hears.

“Asg… gard, a kin-kinggg-dom… kingdom.” The hesitant words of Thor can barely be heard from behind the coverings. Loki’s eyes furrow as he listens to his brother struggle to read the words. Ducking under the shelf, Loki looks down on Thor, the blond boy concentrating intently on the page before him.

“Among kingdoms.” Loki finishes the sentence, drawing Thor’s attention away from the book. Having read every book in the library, it took seconds for the younger prince to place the story, “Tale of Asgard,” a young fairytale version of the place the boys call home.

“Loki!” Thor nearly shouts, scrambling to stand up and hide the book behind his back. The book is well hidden as Thor had the weight of a boy likely to grow into a muscular man, contrasting highly with Loki’s slim frame. Loki steps forward cautiously, reaching out to touch Thor. “I apologize for invading your privacy brother… I’ll be going now.” Thor mutters hurriedly, attempting to move around his younger brother, head covered by the long locks draping from his head.

Loki lightly grasps Thor’s forming bicep, ignoring the tightening at his touch. “Please don’t go brother.” He says quietly, looking up at Thor. Thor stops in place, still refusing to make eye contact, his hand shakily offers the book to Loki, who accepts it with a steady hand.

“I… I wanted...” Thor trails off, his cheeks as red as his cloak. “I wanted to be like you.” He finally spits out, almost too silent for Loki to hear.

Loki looks down at the book, awkward silence filling the small space and surrounding the boys. Scenes rapidly run through Loki’s mind. The endless days of his failures in training, while Thor prevailed, the midnight walks with mother, the disappointed looks from father. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He finally asks, voice sweet and kind.

Thor looks away again, rubbing the back of his neck. “I uh… couldn’t get very far.” He states simply, eyes begging Loki to not make him explain further.

Loki sits down, leaning against the wall and opens the book in his lap. “Would you like to read with me?” He asks, smiling up at his brother as his fingers skillfully skim the pages.

The eldest pauses, looking down at Loki, then the book, switching a couple times before locking eyes with Loki. “I would be honored.” Thor sits down next to his younger brother, leaning onto his fragile shoulder and breathing in the warm, vanilla scent. Loki looks back at the book and clears his throat.

“Asgard, a kingdom among…” He begins, feeling Thor relaxing next to him.

“Kingdoms.” Thor completes, eyes taking in the letters, mouth still forming the word when Loki turns to look.

“A beautiful,” Loki pauses to encourage Thor to read the next word.

“World?” Thor reads questionably.

“Filled with all manner of creatures and majesty.” Loki continues, smiling to himself when he hears Thor quietly congratulate his reading.

The brothers continue on, passing the mantle of reading aloud back and forth, beginning the book again and again, until Thor can confidently read each word. Loki chuckles as Thor opens the book in his lap yet again, the words spilling from his smile without a second thought. This time, Loki leans into the rough material of Thor’s cloak, enjoying the rush of crisp air and trees.

Thor continues reading, proudly shutting the book with a firm hand, before glancing at his brother. Realizing Loki had fallen asleep, Thor laughs, placing the book on the ground next to him, and unhooking his cloak carefully. Draping the fabric over both of them, Thor leans back once again, smiling in content when he hears a soft snore come from the sleeping boy. Closing his own eyes, Thor falls into a sweet slumber.


End file.
